It is important to apply touch-sensitive technology to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Recently, a touch-sensitive panel (e.g. resistance type, capacity type, infrared ray type or surface acoustic wave type touch-sensitive panel) is generally extra attached on the LCD panel to order to realize touch-sensitive function. Referring to FIG. 1, a resistance type touch-sensitive panel 50 is widely applied to various terminal products because of simple manufacture processes and low cost. According to the resistance type touch-sensitive panel 50, the touch position can be certainly determined by using a plurality of conductive lines (e.g. four or five conductive lines), measuring a variation in voltage of conductive lines, and calculating the touch position. However, the extra attached touch-sensitive panel will result in the optical loss and relative characteristic loss of the LCD panel.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an in-cell touch-sensitive panel is developed recently. In other words, relative circuit of the touch-sensitive functions is designed in the LCD panel. When the touch-sensitive LCD panel is manufactured, the circuit of the touch-sensitive function can be finished simultaneously. Such touch-sensitive LCD panel has no optical loss, but has touch-sensitive function.
For example, referring to FIG. 2, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2008/0122800 A1, entitled “Touch-sensitive Liquid Crystal Display Panel With Built-in Touch Mechanism And Method For Driving Same,” discloses that a touch-sensitive liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 10 includes a first substrate 20, a second substrate 30 and a liquid crystal (LC) layer 40. The second substrate 30 is opposite to the first substrate 20. The liquid crystal layer 40 is disposed between the first substrate 20 and the second substrate 30. An electrode layer 24 is formed on the first substrate 20, and includes a plurality of scan and data lines. The scan and data lines cross each other, thereby defining a plurality of pixel regions. A plurality of conductive pads 22 are arranged to be corresponding to and electrically connected to the scan lines of the electrode layer 24. A conductive layer 32 is disposed between the second substrate 30 and the LC layer 40. A plurality of conductive protrusions 34 are located on the conductive layer 32, and there is a predetermined gap between each of the conductive protrusions 34 and a corresponding conductive pad 22.
The first substrate 20 belongs to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 12 which utilizes the scan lines to calculate a coordinate of touch position. However, scan signals of the scan lines are possibly disturbed accordingly. Furthermore, the second substrate 30 belongs to a color filter (CF) substrate 14 which already includes a transparent electrode 38. However, the conductive layer 32 and a flat insulating layer 36 must be extra added so as to increase manufacture cost and time. In addition, a plurality of spacers 42 are adapted to keep a predetermined gap between the TFT substrate 12 and the CF substrate 14 for accommodating the LC layer 40. However, the spacers 42 and the conductive protrusions 34 must be finished by different manufacture processes so as to also increase manufacture time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a touch-sensitive LCD panel capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.